The invention pertains to a motor vehicle air conditioning arrangement.
In conventional motor vehicle air conditioning systems, the heater and the evaporator are usually arranged upright and essentially parallel to one another such that they can be traversed by air with the least losses possible.
Arrangements of auxiliary air conditioners in the center console or behind a wheel housing are also known. A heater may also be arranged in connection with an air conditioner, i.e., an evaporator. In this case, the components are also arranged essentially upright and in the direction of the longitudinal vehicle axis.
DE 195 34 738 A1 discloses a motor vehicle air conditioning system that features an offset fan for blowing air, an evaporator that is centrally arranged in the dashboard and receives air from below, as well as a heater that is arranged above the evaporator approximately horizontally. In this case, the evaporator is inclined downward along the direction of the air flow in order to discharge condensation water. The evaporator is preferably inclined relative to the horizontal line by an angle of 10 to 30°. The two heat exchangers, i.e., the evaporator and the heater, are arranged in different planes and essentially in alignment, and the flow path of the air through them is as short as possible in order to realize a largely compact air conditioning system.
However, air conditioning arrangements of this type leave something to be desired.